


【余淮x黎簇】爱的诸多体验

by blackforest



Category: RPS衍生
Genre: F/F, 单性转
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackforest/pseuds/blackforest
Summary: 黎簇♀为男朋友送温暖，余淮决定礼尚往来。





	【余淮x黎簇】爱的诸多体验

听到敲门声的时候，余淮刚刚敲下最后一个句号，项目收尾是最忙的，现场也要跑，资料也要写，他是领导器重的青年才俊，当然也有任劳任怨的自觉。总部年初才搬到新的开发区，规划得高大上，却也算得上偏远，上班时间外人迹寥落，更何况现在还是深夜，窗外只有被景观灯映照得一片惨绿的树枝微微摇曳。  
他摘下蓝光眼镜去开门，形容困顿，胡茬也隐隐约约冒了点头出来，看得门外的漂亮女孩笑出声，提高手里的包装袋，说余淮同志辛苦了，社区送温暖。  
余淮用脑过度，反应也慢了半拍，眨着眼睛看了十几秒才分辨出这熟悉又陌生的眉眼，然后心塞得无以复加，说你怎么又中招了。  
黎簇耸耸肩，干我们这行就是有很多事故吧。

如果换在平常，余淮大概又要吐槽一番男朋友的职业选择，但他现在太累了，一言不发地让人进门，然后给她倒了杯水。黎簇手一称就坐上了他的办公桌，也不顾自己穿着短裙，坐姿吊儿郎当，说事儿还没干完啊？  
差不多了，余淮揉太阳穴，剩下的明天再说，我现在再多看一个字就要吐了。  
咽回去，黎簇冷酷无情地表示，然后把包装袋拆开，端出还热气腾腾的关东煮，说给你带了宵夜，趁热吃吧。

她这样若无其事的贴心态度——就很可疑，余淮是真的饿了，一边吃爱心宵夜一边想，今天确实是他有错在先，本来说要约会的，但监管部门临时要个材料，还是现在立刻马上这种级别，他实在脱不了身，只能跟男朋友……好吧，现在是女朋友请假。黎簇有时候很好讲话，有时候又很难缠，一整个晚上他的手机都跟个振动棒一样完全没消停过，被狂轰滥炸的信息弄得烦不胜烦的余淮想过一秒干脆把他拉黑算了，最终还是没狠得下心。  
也幸好没有，否则等待他的估计就不是宵夜，而是黎小爷惨无人道的打击报复了。

现在看起来，黎簇作妖一般还是有正当理由的，这样的念头如果给别人听见，大概要疯狂吐槽余淮这可悲的男友自觉，但他自己浑然不觉，关东煮里加了很多他喜欢的香菇和鱼丸，一口咬下去立刻溅出鲜美的汁水，滑落食道和胃袋。汤水升腾而上的暖意蒸着余淮的脸，一度干涩的眼睛里倒影出贴着他坐在办公桌上的黎簇漫不经心点检那些文件的样子，女孩子的脸被无机质的灯光照出一种白瓷般鲜润而脆弱的质感，平时偏栗色的眉睫此刻尤为漆黑，只有嘴唇鲜红，像被抿破的甜蜜浆果。  
不得不说黎簇还是很懂他的点，虽然别人热心做媒的时候余淮都号称自己什么都不挑只要性格温柔就好，其实还是很挑的，要聪明，要好看得鲜明锋利，最好还透出一点点野。  
黎簇注意到他的视线，不明所以地看过来，余淮咬住嘴里的软肉想忍住笑终告失败，索性夹了一块章鱼香肠送到黎簇嘴边，尝尝？  
黎簇挑了挑眉毛，倒是没有拒绝，然而下一秒，她却凑了近来，手掌按上余淮结实的大腿，垂下眼睛，一小口一小口，慢条斯理地咬下煮得粉嫩饱满的香肠肉，然后卷进嘴里，缓缓咀嚼，末了伸出舌头舔了舔筷子尖，留下一点湿润的水痕。  
余淮唔了一声，盯着她长长睫毛下的狡黠眼睛，表情高深莫测。  
黎簇嘴角轻勾，懒洋洋地拖长了音调，说新鲜热乎的关东煮，人肉配送上门，余工感不感动啊。  
——那当然是感动，也不敢动的，余淮心想。  
黎簇也不等他回答，继续追问，所以我这么好，你就没有什么表示吗？  
余淮把汤汤水水都放到地上，免得接下去打翻一桌，然后问，黎小爷想要怎么个表示法。  
肉偿怎么样？黎簇假惺惺地发扬民主。  
在这儿？不太好吧，余淮明知故问、装傻充愣。  
黎簇嗤笑一声，膝盖直接抵上了他做的皮椅，重心也随之倾去，余淮扶着她的腰，终于憋不住笑，摇着头说还装，你一开始就是打的这个主意，然而他语调亲昵，既像抱怨，又像是在调情。

……

余淮的办公室在三楼，窗户占了半个墙面，平时采光很好，在这样的深夜，窗帘却全被拉得严严实实，灯也关了干净，只有休眠的电脑主机发出一点莹莹的蓝光，机器低声轰鸣。  
黎簇被按在办公桌上，本来就聊胜于无的裙子掀到了腰上，蕾丝内裤挂在脚踝，余淮也没脱裤子，抓着她的大腿根直接就操了进去。办公室没有安全套，当然没有，余淮表示哪个正常人在办公室放这种东西？！黎簇有心反驳，但她喘得太急，词不成词句不成句，根本就听不清楚。  
幸亏他俩搞得熟练，又亲又摸的时候黎簇下面就湿了，余淮用手给她弄的时候水一直淌，沾满了掌心，余淮抽手回来的时候表情微妙，介于想笑和想叹气之间，正要开口，就被扳住脖子恶狠狠地亲了上去。  
少废话，黎簇哑着嗓子，从呻吟里挤出声音，欠债的家伙老实点。  
余淮那点胡茬擦过她的锁骨和肩膀，换来阵阵颤抖，行吧，他在黎簇耳边低语，甲方最大。

黎簇不仅水多，汗也多，余淮揉她胸的手一直打滑，指节夹着乳头倒是好用力，就是黎簇反应太大，几乎没一膝盖就顶上他重点部位，余淮也被搞得冒火，他叫黎簇身上又甜又腻的香气缠住，像是飞鸟掉进了花蜜，满嘴都糊着黎簇的口红，她还一直扭，抱怨桌子太硬文件太多这个位置太深，总之就是各种不舒服。  
余淮忍无可忍，抱着她的屁股就是一巴掌拍过去，说你自己不分场合浪，就不要要求这么多了。  
黎簇被打得猝不及防，下面猛地抽搐，涌出一股热流，余淮被她夹得头皮发麻，几乎有些粗暴地直往里捅，肉挤着肉，榨出淋漓汁水，黎簇被操得话都说不出来，咬着余淮的肩膀无声尖叫。

最后余淮还是射在了里面，唯一的安慰是根据经验黎簇至少不会怀孕。他多少有些懊恼地把人抱起来放在椅子上，撩起她湿淋淋的头发，安抚般亲了亲黎簇的眼睛，然后去给她倒水。黎簇只觉得浑身酸痛，又累又渴，索性放飞自我，缠着余淮不放，后者没奈何，只好用最朴素的方式嘴对嘴地哄她喝了点，随后把她腿分开架在椅子扶手上，拿了纸巾想尽快替她清理。  
之前黎簇和人去下地，他们也有半个月左右没见，余淮存货丰富，随便拨弄了一下，浊白就顺势流了出来。黎簇自己伸手摸着湿滑肿胀的阴唇抱怨，说都要给你操熟了，余淮瞪她，警告道，别招我，不然你待会儿自己都走不动路。  
那你背我嘛，黎簇没心没肺地答，我现在好轻的。  
余淮叹口气，原来很规矩做清理的手指径直捅了进去，黎簇没想到他说干就干，猫似的喘息了一声，下意识夹紧腿，也一道夹紧了余淮的手。

余淮抓着她的膝盖，慢条斯理地掰开，说现在装清纯已经太晚了，小梨妹妹。

【完】


End file.
